


post-mortem.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Multi, Mystery, Suicide
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Malam ini adalah peringatan empat puluh hari kematian Lee Minho.





	post-mortem.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** stray kids adalah sebuah boy group asal korea selatan yang bernaung di bawah jyp entertainment, yang tentu saja bukan milik saya. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

Empat puluh tiga hari yang lalu pemuda bermata indah itu masih di sini.

Woojin ingat. Pemuda itu selalu terlihat di stasiun, tanpa tiket, tanpa destinasi. Hanya ditatapnya rel kereta api dengan tatapan mendamba. Dipikirnya, pemuda itu tertarik dengan dunia kereta api atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan itu. Mungkin lebih bagus lagi, ia memiliki cita-cita  yang berhubungan dengan kereta api. Apapun itu, ada masa di mana Woojin melangkah mendekat, menyodorkan sekaleng soda dingin pada sang pemuda. Dengan senyum, Woojin menanyakan nama sang pemuda asing bermata indah (dan dalam hati ia terpana, wajah sang pemuda lekuknya sempurna bak pahatan dewa).

Namanya Lee Minho. Dia arsitek.

Senja itu mereka habiskan dengan bercakap dan minum soda. Woojin bercerita lebih banyak tentang kereta api, tentang perjalanannya menjadi masinis yang membawa orang ke sana kemari. Minho lebih banyak diam dan mendengarkan. Ada kalanya ia bercerita akan hidupnya. Minho pendatang baru di Seoul. Ia tinggal dengan pacarnya yang jarang berada di apartemen. Pacar Minho adalah jurnalis yang sangat sibuk—terlalu cinta dengan pekerjaannya, terlalu terobsesi untuk menguak kebenaran, Minho bilang (“Tapi aku sayang dia,” saat mendengarnya, Woojin tersenyum kecut). Minho sesekali membicarakan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang ingin ia ciptakan. Gedung-gedung yang dapat menjadi tangga menuju surga.

Ada satu hal yang selalu disadari Woojin tiap perbincangannya dengan Minho.

Minho mungkin berbicara banyak, tetapi mata indah itu tampak tak berjiwa.

.

.

.

Bagi Woojin, menjadi masinis sama dengan menjadi pecandu nikotin.

Sebelum ia memasuki gerbong kereta api, ada beberapa linting tembakau yang harus ia hisap sampai habis. Saat di kereta nanti, ia tidak akan sempat menghisap rokok barang satu batang. Ada ratusan nyawa yang ia bawa, ratusan nyawa yang berharap penuh padanya. Tanggung jawabnya. Dan yang dapat ia lakukan adalah tetap terjaga dan tetap fokus—rokok membantunya dalam hal itu. Brian yang memperkenalkannya pada metode ini saat Woojin baru dua minggu menjadi masinis. Terbatuk-batuk ia memuntahkan asap saat menghisap rokok pertamanya. Asap itu pahit di lidah, membakar di pangkal tenggorokan. Merokok itu sepahit ini, tetapi kenapa orang-orang kecanduan merokok?

Seakan membaca tanya tersiratnya, Brian tertawa kecil dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. “Karena itu yang membuat kita hidup,” dikatakan pemuda itu dengan senyum terkulum.

Dan beberapa bulan kemudian, Woojin membuktikan bahwa perkataan Brian itu benar. Rokok memang pahit di lidah, asapnya panas di mulut, tetapi mampu mematrikan tanda kepemilikan di kepala. Saat Woojin tidak merokok, sekujur tubuhnya lemas dan matanya mengantuk. Lagipula rokok membantunya untuk tetap terjaga, tetap segar saat mengendalikan kereta. Hari demi hari, lintingan tembakau yang ia hidap semakin bertambah. Candu itu begitu nyata. Jihyo sang penjaga loket tiket hanya menggelengkan kepala seraya berkata, “Nanti kau mati muda, tahu. Sudah kubilang, jangan dengar kata Brian.” Sayangnya Woojin peduli setan.

Lagipula rokok membantunya tetap sadar, bukan? Nah.

Di salah satu malam, Minho datang ke stasiun saat Woojin tengah merokok. Mata pemuda itu masih menatap rel, masih menatapnya rindu seperti seorang kekasih yang terpisah jauh. Woojin menawarkan teh hangat dan sebatang rokok sebagai teman bercengkrama. Minho hanya tersenyum kecil dan mau menerima teh hangat.

“Aku tidak merokok.”

Kening Woojin berkerut mendengarnya.

“Lalu apa yang kau lakukan untuk tetap terjaga?”

“Tidak ada.” Senyum Minho kali ini lebih tampak seperti sayatan di wajah. Hampa. “Aku hanya perlu mencari tidur untuk tetap terjaga.”

Mata Woojin menatap Minho lamat, bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Mungkin saja Minho terkena gangguan tidur, atau mungkin jam biologisnya rusak karena sesuatu. Atau mungkin Minho tidak suka rokok dan asapnya (saat berpikir seperti ini, Woojin refleks menjaga jarak). Ingin ia bertanya. Ingin ia melakukan apapun agar ia dapat membantu Minho. Tapi tiap kali Woojin menatap Minho, menatap matanya yang indah, menatap tiap gurat yang terpeta di paras indah sang pemuda, Woojin kehabisan kata-kata.

Dan ia menyesal.

.

.

.

Saat malam natal dan tragedi itu terjadi, salju perlahan turun.

Tidak ada kantuk yang menggelayuti mata. Pun Woojin tidak ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Malam natalnya masih sama seperti tahun kemarin jika ia pulang cepat—seorang diri dengan _ramyeon_ instan dan film-film berbau natal di televisi. Tetapi para penumpangnya ingin merayakan natal dengan keluarga masing-masing, bukankah begitu? Dipikir Woojin, merayakan natal bersama orang-orang dan kereta lebih menyenangkan. Percakapan soal natal dan malam natal bergaung di udara sebelum ia masuk ke dalam gerbong, membuatnya merasakan hangat di dada.

Dan ia tidak melihat Minho malam itu di stasiun. Mungkinkah pemuda itu merayakan natal bersama pacarnya (kalau tidak salah, nama pacarnya Chan)? Rasanya perih saat pikiran itu terlintas, tetapi jika Minho senang dengan hari natalnya, Woojin ikut senang, bukan? Disempatkannya mengirimkan _chat_ pada Minho, mengucapkan selamat natal sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kereta, memulai pekerjaannya malam ini.

Beruntung salju hanya turun sedikit-sedikit. Tidak ada yang mengganggu rel kereta dan lajunya. Woojin hanya perlu tetap terjaga dan tetap mengendalikannya, bukan? Dalam hati ia tak berhenti berdoa pada Tuhan, memohon keselamatannya dan penumpangnya hingga tempat tujuan karena entah mengapa, firasat Woojin malam itu benar-benar tak enak.

Kereta belum tiba di Busan—pertengahan perjalanan pun belum sampai saat lampu kereta menyinari sesuatu. Seseorang berdiri di atas rel kereta api tanpa ada niatan untuk menyingkir.

Napasnya seakan berhenti saat mengenali mata itu.

Mata Minho. Itu Minho. Minho berdiri di atas rel kereta api tanpa ada niatan menepi. Matanya menatap lurus gerbong kereta, mungkin ketakutan seperti rusa yang terkena cahaya lampu mobil, mungkin ia sengaja. Kenapa? Untuk apa? Kepalanya beku, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Bagaimana cara menghentikan kereta ini tepat waktu?

Tak peduli sedalam apa Woojin menekan rem, tidak peduli rapalan doa yang terlantun dari mulutnya, kereta itu tidak kunjung berhenti. Tidak peduli segemetar apa tangan Woojin dan sekencang apa debar jantungnya, kereta tetap menabrak tubuh Minho. Barulah kereta itu berhenti beberapa meter setelah menabrak Minho. Dengan panik Woojin dan beberapa orang turun. Salah satu asistennya menelpon polisi dengan tangan gemetar. Mata Woojin menangkap cipratan darah di bagian depan kereta, membuatnya dengan panik berlari ke arah Minho berdiri tegak tadi. Tubuhnya tercecar, tangan terpisah, organ dalam berserak di atas tanah. Tidak dilihatnya di mana kaki Minho terlempar. Darah masih basah, merembes di salju dan besi rel kereta. Kepala dan sebagian dari tubuh Minho terseret beberapa meter dari lokasi tabrakan, rebah di atas semak berlumur salju.

Tubuh itu berakhir mengenaskan. Dapat dilihatnya putih tulang dan merah organ dalam mengintip keluar. Tetapi wajah itu masih utuh—hanya ada kulit mengelupas memperlihatkan otot merah di sisi kiri. Hati Woojin remuk, matanya tak sanggup lagi menangis. Ia hanya menatap kosong pada wajah Minho dan mata Minho. Mata indah itu terbuka. Mata indah itu menatapnya lurus, berbicara seribu bahasa dalam diam. Berbicara pada Woojin yang masih kelu.

Mata itu memberkatinya. Mata itu mengutuknya.

Mata indah itu menghantuinya hingga ke liang lahat.

.

.

.

Polisi datang tak lama kemudian dan serpih-serpih tubuh Minho sudah dievakuasi. Untuk dibawa ke bagian forensik demi penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Tiap orang memberikan kesaksian, termasuk juga Woojin sang masinis. Matanya masih kosong. Dadanya masih teramat nyeri, kerongkongannya pun seperti tercekik saat ia menceritakan kronologisnya perlahan-lahan. Tentang Minho yang berdiri di atas rel kereta api. Tentang ia yang tidak bisa menghentikan kereta tepat pada waktunya. Sang polisi mengangguk seraya mencatat. Kapala Woojin ditundukkan, ditariknya napas biarpun dadanya semakin terlilit dan matanya mulai basah.

“Saya … membunuhnya.”

“Maaf, Tuan Kim?”

“Dia berdiri di atas rel kereta api ... dan saya membunuhnya.”

Pak polisi menghela napas. Disimpannya buku catatan dan dengan gestur tangan, diperintahkannya sang anak buah untuk berhenti merekam. Mata lelah itu menatap Woojin

“Apa anda masinis baru?” Tanya itu dilontarkan perlahan. “Kasus bunuh diri di rel kereta api terbilang cukup sering terjadi. Anda tidak membunuhnya, lagipula anda tidak bisa menghentikan kereta api yang melaju kencang tepat waktu.”

Kata-kata sang polisi terasa seperti debu yang diterbangkan angin musim dingin. Kepala Woojin berpikir ke arah yang lain. Ia bisa saja menolong Minho. Jika ia tidak bisa menghentikan laju kereta api sebelum menghantam tubuh Minho, ia bisa menolong Minho dengan cara lain. Mungkin mengajaknya berbincang. Mungkin mengajaknya pergi ke tempat lain saat Woojin dan Minho sedang luang. Mungkin juga mengenalinya lebih dalam sampai ia tahu apa-apa saja yang mengganggu Minho, apa-apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan. Woojin akan dengan senang hati melakukannya, apapun untuk mencegah kejadian ini.

Andaikan saja ia lebih peka, Minho pasti masih hidup sampai sekarang. Tidak begini. Tidak menabrakkan dirinya dengan kereta api dan mati.

Tetapi waktu terlalu angkuh untuk memutar balik, terlebih untuk memperbaiki sebuah penyesalan.

.

.

.

Matanya menatap sang dokter dengan tatapan kosong. Tangan sang dokter dengan cekatan menuliskan temuan-temuan dan diagnosa-diagnosa di rekam medik. Ia menjalani pemeriksaan medis terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi ke kantor polisi memberikan kesaksian. Memastikan jika ia sehat, benar-benar sehat. Hampir semua tesnya negatif. Woojin hanya perokok, setidaknya ia tak mabuk dan tak menggunakan narkoba. Ia benar-benar sehat secara fisik dan psikis, setidaknya menurut definisi medis.

Tapi medis tidak tahu bahwa reka adegan itu terus berputar di kepalanya. Terus dan terus. Bagaimana ia melihat Minho berdiri di atas rel. Bagaimana ia melihat Minho yang ditabrak, di depan matanya, _olehnya_. Bagaimana mata indah Minho yang masih terbuka, menatapnya lurus sebelum jenazahnya dievakuasi kepolisian. Tiap kali itu terlintas di kepalanya, kepalanya seakan remuk redam.

“Aku merasa sakit, Dok.”

Itu, yang dirasakan Woojin. Itu, yang ditampik oleh medis.

“Anda hanya perlu istirahat.” Sang dokter mengulum senyum lembut, “Ini mungkin kali pertama anda mengalami hal ini. Istirahatlah. Saya akan membuatkan surat keterangan sakit.”

Dan Woojin memilih untuk menutup mulutnya. Tidak ada yang paham betapa kusutnya kepala Woojin sekarang. Dan lidahnya tidak sanggup menjabarkan semua, saat ini. Mungkin nanti. Mungkin saat ia mulai bisa mengurai benang-benang itu perlahan-lahan. Mungkin ini semua pengaruh keterkejutan Woojin, mengingat ini kali pertama melihat orang bunuh diri di atas rel kereta. Sang dokter menyerahkan dua lembar kertas. Satu adalah surat keterangan sakit yang ditulis rapi. Satu lagi adalah sebuah kartu nama dengan lambang medis asing.

“Tuan Kim, anda bisa mendatangi ini jika anda belum kunjung membaik.” Kata-kata sang dokter lembut. Kata-kata Minho dulu juga lembut. “Dia psikiater kenalanku.”

Surat dan kartu nama di tangannya hanya ditatap hampa. Dua kertas ini tidaklah cukup untuk menghapus bayang-bayang Minho saat tersenyum. Bayang-bayang matanya yang berkilat-kilat saat ia tersenyum. Bayang-bayang matanya yang menatapnya lurus saat meninggal.

.

.

.

“Sudah lama?”

Woojin menoleh lesu, menatap Chan yang datang dengan beberapa botol _soju_. Masih ada sisa-sisa salju yang turun, mengingat musim dingin tahun ini bisa dibilang musim dingin terburuk di Korea Selatan, sisa-sisa salju yang tersangkut di rambut Chan. Pemuda itu menyingkirkan salju-salju yang menumpuk di atas batu sebelum duduk di sisi Woojin.

“Baru saja.” Sekotak rokok dan _lighter_ kemudian disodorkan Woojin seraya tersenyum, “Rokok?”

“ _Nah, I’m good._ ”

Woojin mengedikkan bahu dan menyalakan sebatang lagi. Rokok memang menolongnya. Menolongnya tetap terjaga menunggu jamnya mengendalikan kereta malam. Menolongnya agar tetap waras. Matanya memandang lurus ke arah rel kereta dan belukar. Empat puluh hari yang lalu, ia melihat Minho untuk yang terakhir kali. Tubuhnya tercecar dikoyak kereta, tetapi matanya tetap mata terindah yang pernah dilihat Woojin. Mata yang menatapnya kosong itu, mata yang seakan memberkatinya (atau mengutuknya? atau keduanya sekaligus?) itu.

“Kalau kau mau tahu, Minho juga merokok.”

“Serius? Dia bilang dia enggak.”

“Emang dia enggak mau bilang. Lagian dia hanya merokok kalau tertekan.” Satu tegukan lagi meluncur di kerongkongan Chan. Mata Chan menatapnya sekilas sebelum pemuda itu mengedikkan bahu. “Lebih baik daripada mendengar racauannya.”

“Racauan?”

“Iya. Kau beruntung kau tidak pernah mendengarnya meracau.”

Mata Woojin kemudian mengarah pada Chan yang masih minum. Lintingan tembakau di sela jemarinya dimainkan, naik turun naik turun, selagi kepalanya berpikir. Antara Chan dan Minho, informasi yang mereka berikan saling tumpang tindih. Bukankah mereka sepasang kekasih? Tetapi mengapa rasanya aneh?

Ada yang mengganjal.

Teringat akan kesaksian Chan. Di malam natal, Minho pergi entah ke mana sebelum Chan kembali. Tetapi wajah jenazah Minho basah—terlalu basah karena teterpa salju yang turun perlahan-lahan. Sebenarnya ini ada apa?

 

**[ to be continued. ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:** kalimat _‘mata itu memberkatinya’_ terinspirasi dari bait lagu asli gloomy sunday _‘my eyes will be open so i can see you for the last time. don’t be afraid of my eyes, i’m blessing you even in my death’_. sorry but i can’t hold myself when i’m writing a gore, makanya sering bablas lepas kendali. jadi kalo ngerasa aku berlebihan please tell me and i’ll try to make it at least bearable :”D


End file.
